


Starkiller's Pet

by nanaimo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaimo/pseuds/nanaimo
Summary: “Hux, what are you hiding?” Ren had asked, grin spreading lazily on his face.
Hux had immediately felt a flush blazing on his cheeks, hot and furious. “Ren,” he had growled. “I thought I told you to stay out!”
The grin dissipated quickly, replaced by a knitted brow, and flaring nostrils. “Hux-”
***
In which Ren finds something from Hux's past, and decides to indulge them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all bottom Kylo Ren fans, you guys rock.

He doesn’t need to be force-sensitive to know that Ren is in his quarters, a silent yet heavy presence in the dark room.

Hux walks forward, hearing the hiss of the doors behind him. He knows Ren is waiting for him too, but only takes his time as he carefully slips off his leather gloves, placing them on his desk, and then shrugs off his overcoat, draping it over his desk chair, as he steps further into his room.

“Lights, 20%,” he calls softly, and the lights come on, dim, but enough to see Ren, sitting on the edge of Hux’s bed, turned away from him. 

Hux notices his form, his shoulders in a tight line, utterly still, but Hux can hear his breathing, slightly heavier and quicker than usual, as if he had just run laps.

He hadn’t talked to Ren in a few weeks, reason being that he had yelled at Ren during post-sex cuddling for snooping around in Hux’s mind, as he searched for ways to pleasure Hux. 

And he had gone a little further than Hux would have liked. 

“ _ Hux, what  _ are  _ you hiding? _ ” Ren had asked, grin spreading lazily on his face.

Hux had immediately felt a flush blazing on his cheeks, hot and furious. “ _ Ren _ ,” he had growled. “ _ I thought I told you to stay out! _ ”

The grin dissipated quickly, replaced by a knitted brow, and flaring nostrils. “ _ Hux- _ ”

“ _ Get out, _ ” he snarled, trying to shove down the memories and thoughts of what he was hiding, while Ren was still in his mind, desperately trying to find something to hold on to, to make it better, to make it so Hux wouldn’t be mad at him but Hux took a deep breath and focused on closing the barrier to his mind, feeling Ren suddenly shut out from his mind with a sick satisfaction. “ _ Out.” _

And now the secret that he had been so desperate to hide lay in the Ren’s lap, and it felt like another presence in the room, something that made Hux hold his breath as he approached Ren. 

“Hux.” Ren speaks finally, and he sounds dazed, confused, even.

Hux sits on the bed beside him, turned to face Ren’s back. He sighs, “Ren.”

“I- apologize, I know you told me not to but-” He paused. “I feared you may have been experiencing treacherous thoughts-” Hux winces, thinking back to the time he had asked Ren to call him  _ Emperor  _ while Hux rocked into him, and Ren had turned around, with a piercing stare that made Hux’s erection wilt- “or- that you were in danger.”

Hux chokes on a laugh, the whole situation is so ridiculous. Ren turns to him, scooting around until he’s looking at him- or Hux assumes he is, he can never tell with that stupid mask- hands firmly grasped around the box in his hands. 

“I was,” Hux starts, then stops, swallowing against his thick tongue. “Embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Ren echoes.

“I- it was merely a joke between some cadets and I- it meant nothing more. I didn’t want you to ill things of me.”

“I wouldn’t,” he says. “I wouldn’t think that.” He pauses, head bowed down, and Hux knows that he’s nervous about something. “Actually, I, um. Think we could still make use of it, if you’d like.”

Hux sighs, tucks behind a loose slick of hair from his face. “Ren,  that was a different me.” 

Ren nods, fervently. “I know, I wouldn’t that ask of you.” He makes a sound, but it comes out as a burp of static through his vocoder. “Here- I think it would be easier if I showed you.” 

He reaches a hand to Hux’s head, resting a gentle, gloved hand against Hux’s temple, and Hux closes his eyes, allowing his wall to dissolve as he lets Ren project images into his head, and-

“ _ Ren _ ,” he gasps.

He feels his mouth go dry as Ren sends Hux him thoughts of himself- Ren, standing in front of Hux’s mirror,  naked from the waist down, thick thighs and legs splattered with moles, and thick, dark trail of hair leading to his half-stirring cock. Ren drags the red cotton fabric past the swell of his thighs, and he turns around so his ass, also spotted with moles,  is presented to the mirror, and he yanks up the tight underwear to rest snugly on his hips. When he turns around, his erection presses against the fabric, leaving a wet spot in the underwear, and he’s flushed red, aroused and wanting.

Ren drags his hands away and looks to Hux, who swallows hard.

“Are you still,” Hux asks, voice rough. “Wearing them?” 

Ren nods.

“Take your mask off,” Hux orders and watches as Ren unclasps the mask and places it on the nightable, before turning back to Hux, blushing, bottom lip between his teeth. “Everything else, too. I want to see you.”

Ren widens his eyes, and nods, standing up and  reaching down to yank off his boots-

“Slowly.”

Ren looks to Hux, before returning to undressing, with more meticulous movements this time, even folding his cowl and shirt on the floor. Hux almost praises him. When it comes time to take off his leggings, he hesitates.

“It’s ok, baby,” Hux says. 

Ren closes his eyes before pulling down his leggings and stepping out of them, placing his hands in front of himself.

Hux gestures and Ren steps closer to Hux. “Show me,” Hux says.

Eyes trailed on the floor, Ren drags his hands away from his cock. 

Just how Ren projected into Hux’s head, he can barely fit into Hux’s old underwear, his erection a bulge in the red fabric, leaking so that Hux can see dark spots in the fabric. The underwear is nothing special, really, simple, red, cotton underwear, a gift from some friends, as a joke, mostly. 

“Turn around.”

Ren shuffles around to present his ass to Hux, and Hux immediately grabs Ren’s hips and drag him closer, causing him to yelp, as he massages at Ren’s ass, reading the words projected across the fabric in white cursive letters, STARKILLER. “Beautiful,” Hux murmurs, pressing a kiss to Ren’s spine, just above the band of the underwear, holding him more tightly when he squirms in Hux’s grasp. “So good.” 

Hux spins Ren so that he faces him again. Hux kisses Ren’s stomach, hot beneath his lips. He yanks Ren’s hand so that he’s forced to lean forward and Hux reaches out his tongue to swipe at Ren’s nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking, until it peaks under his ministrations. He pulls away as Ren lets out a whine, thumbing over the spit-slicked bud. He pulls back, satisfied, and slaps Ren’s ass, and he gasps  _ ah!  _ so Hux pulls Ren into his lap, Ren’s thighs on either side on Hux’s, as he smacks him a few more times. 

“What do you want, Ren,” Hux asks, panting slightly. 

Ren squirms in Hux’s lap, and his hard-on rubs against Hux’s and they both moan. “Touch me, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ren brings lube to Hux using the force and Hux doesn’t scold him like he normally does. Hux pauses to undo his fly, shoving his pants down low enough to get out his cock. 

Hux pours lube over his fingers, and Ren does the same, stroking Hux with quick, hard strokes that make his eyes water. 

Hux pulls away the underwear, shoving the fabric to one side, and teases the tip of his finger at Ren’s hole. Ren’s grasp on Hux’s cock falters as Hux eases his finger inside but Hux just keeps moving his finger, gently but surely, until Ren begins to relax. Hux is able to press in one finger, and then another, until Ren is moaning, trying to fuck himself back on Hux’s fingers.

“Please, Hux,” he whines. “I’m so close.”

Hux grins, scissoring his fingers in a way that makes Ren throw his head back. “Already?”

“Been waiting for you- _ ah _ \- all day.”

Hux slows the movement of his fingers, and Ren whines, “Hux, please!”

Pulling his fingers out of Ren, he slicks his hand again, moving it to wrap around Ren’s cock, stroking him in time with Ren’s strokes on his own cock, their mixed breath filling the space between them until Ren comes, spilling over Hux’s fist and Hux follows soon after, their spent covering each other’s stomachs, and Hux’s underwear. 

Once he’s caught his breath, Ren asks, “Was that ok?”

Hux laughs into Ren’s shoulder, kissing him there. “You are never taking those off,” he says, gripping Ren’s ass again. “They look much better on you than they did on me.”

Ren crawls off Hux’s lap, lying down on the bed beside Hux. “I would like to see you in them, someday.” 

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“Yes. As long as you never poke around in my mind again.”

Ren pouts but nods. “Deal.” 


End file.
